The Radiotherapy Committee of the CALGB has been functioning for 3 years. During this time, the number of Radiotherapy protocols has increased so that there are now 11 in operation and 5 either ready for implementation or under discussion. During this time the radiotherapists have been accepted as full members of the group and participate in every level of protocol design, implementation, and evaluation. This proposal is for appropriate support for the Radiotherapy Committee to enhance its effectiveness in group activities for protocol studies particularly in terms of the quality control of the radiotherapy aspects of these studies.